When Everything's Made to be Broken
by SiriuslyBwitched
Summary: Hermione has spent 7 years grieving over Sirius's death and running away from her past, yet no matter how long and far she runs she can never escape it. Part song-fic. Not good at summaries!
1. Prologue

**_Hello Everyone!_** _So this is my second attempt at making a mult-chapter fan fic, since I am known for my one-shots. I started a mult-chapter one over a year ago, and it just didn't go anywhere! BUT DO NOT FRET, oh lovely ones, I have this one all planned out, just not fully written!_

_**Here's the deal**:  
__-it is part song fic, which is **"Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls.  
**-Lyrics are in italics...though that should be obvious__  
-The song stanzas/verses don't always follow the chapters, some might be broken up into other chapters.  
-The chapters will be relatively short, except for the 2nd chapter (that I know for a fact will be the longest)  
__-Mature content is excepted, aka smut!  
-Depending on **YOUR** **REVIEWS** I will continue this story and update_

**_DISCLAIMER_**: I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter fandom or the Goo Goo Doll fandom; all the credit goes to the original creators. No monetary funds have been or will be received for the writing of this story.

* * *

It had been seven years, but Hermione finally willed herself to revisit the Department of Mysteries. In the past seven years she had witnessed gruesome deaths, betrayals, and the darkest magic imaginable, yet nothing compared to the most compelling tragedy in her life: heartbreak.

Now seven years older than the naïve 15 year old, Hermione has seen the world at its highest and lowest of times. She spent most of those seven years travelling the world and experiencing new things, both muggle and wizard. Everyone in the wizarding world has known of her successes both in the war and as a brilliant minded witch, but no one knew that the Hermione they were seeing was a only a façade of what she thought she needed to come off as. Her intellect and bravery were pure, yet her heart and her zest for life had been ripped out of her.

The only sounds in the Department of Mysteries were the hollow clicks of her heals against the floor and her shallow breaths as she moved past the thousands of crystal balls that held prophecies yet to be heard. She weaved her way between the rows of the unspoken prophecies, making sure not to knock one down to only shatter on the cold floor.

And then she saw it, standing ominously in the room that held so many memories, each one of which chipped away Hermione's sanity and sense of being: the veil.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

Hermione broke down to her knees, her left hand reaching for the side of the veil for support. Inside the ripped curtains was an enigma, yet it held the remnants of Sirius Black, her lover. Her hand moved up and down the side of the veil while her other hand clutched at her heart, or what was left of it. If only she could see him again, to touch him, to be near him…

_Because I know that you feel me some how_

Tears ran down her cheeks without a sign of stopping, her lips fighting to keep from releasing her tortured cries. She took in a haggard breath and spoke as if Sirius was with her and not just a memory.

"I'm sorry that I haven't come here sooner…it's been so hard," she whispered, her hand still aimlessly caressing the side of the veil.

"I really believe that you can hear me, even feel my breath against your cheek…I miss you so much that it hurts me even to ponder the thought…" she paused, trying to collect herself but to no avail.

"I WASN'T EVEN THERE FOR YOU, I WAS UNCONCIOUS AND IN PAIN!" she screamed, allowing for her pent up anger, frustration, and guilt take control. Her body shook and convulsed as she collapsed in on herself, her head pressed on the floor as her nails gripped the veil's frame.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

"I'm just so sorry…sorry that I couldn't save you, sorry that I turned my life into one of lies…" she said, feeling a bit more at ease after finally opening up the wound that she sealed for almost a decade.

Her tears continued to fall even as a wave of relief came upon her, masking her pain. A slight upturn of her mouth formed a hint of a smile as Hermione stared into the gray center of the veil.

_And I don't want to go home right now_

"I've made up my mind, Sirius, and I don't care about the consequences," she said with a tone of assurance and stubbornness. In her hand she held a letter, which she placed on the floor by her feet.

She stood facing the gray curtains that were moving in rhythm to the slight sounds of moans and cries of torture, yet she could swear she could hear Sirius calling out to her; this she smiled at before she placed her right foot only millimeters from the entrance of the veil, leaving the letter behind. She took a deep breath before she made her move…

* * *

_**I know** the veil thing is cliched, but I just can't help what I get inspired to write!_

_Again, I will continue this story only if I find that you all are interested, so **REVIEW**...pleeeeeeeeeease?_


	2. Cause sooner or later it's over

_**Thank you** to all my lovely viewers who have shown an interest in my story! I have been working on this plot, surprisingly, for several months._

_**So just to clear up some confusion **that I presume will probably be an issue later on, the majority of this story will be in a **flashback sequence**. You'll know when it is the present time when I say "end flashback"._

_**Another point of clarification:** the last line of this verse won't be in this chapter, it'll be in the next!!_

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

It was the summer before fifth year, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron along with several other Weasley's and Order members were staying at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. With the house filled to maximum capacity it was hard to find any place or time for there to be complete silence.

Hermione absorbed all the facts, rumors, and theories about the imminent war against Voldemort and his Death Eater minions. Words like "casualties", "fatally hexed", and "sacrifice" were common in conversation during Order meetings. The thought of dying while fighting for a greater cause was never out of the realm of possibility, which is what struck Hermione extremely hard and caused a large number of sleepless nights.

One day Hermione attended yet another Order meeting, giving up on being naïve about the situation any longer. Usually whenever a minor was present during a meeting, the topics of discussion are censored a little, yet this meeting that unspoken rule was forgotten.

Dumbledore called the meeting to order by starting out with a grim announcement of the deaths of Eamon and Agnes Felts.

"This couple had been in hiding for several months because word had gotten out to the Death Eaters that Eamon Felts was a spy against the Death Eater cult, when in reality he was an insider for the Order. Him and his wife fell to the wand of Lucius Malfoy a few minutes past midnight this past Saturday."

Almost everyone muttered a condolence statement, and then quickly dropped the subject; deaths were quite common in this field of work, to say the least.

Hermione was the only one who blanched at the tidbit of news, to the point where she almost seemed translucent, her hands shaking violently under the table. Sirius, who sat two seats away from her, noticed her change in demeanor. Sirius gauged her emotions by her staggered breathing and the ever so slight quiver of her full, lower lip. He knew that she was about to leave again, like she has been doing for the past few meetings.

Within a matter of seconds of that thought, Hermione quietly excused herself and discreetly left the room. Again, Sirius was the only one who seemed to notice the young witch leave, but this time he decided to follow her to her unknown destination. He had been watching her leave unbeknownst to her the last few times she had departed, and decided upon himself to investigate. He excused himself a few minutes later in search of Hermione.

Hermione thought she had made a good escape from the meeting without anyone noticing her absence. She needed to be alone and away from any conversation or noise so she could clear her head. The only place she thought no one would find her was in Regulus's room on the upmost floor of the expansive Black Manor. To her knowledge she has been the only person who has been in that room since Regulus's death, so it seemed to be the perfect hideaway for moments of high anxiety and fear that she currently was feeling. Hermione closed the door and laid face down on Sirius's younger brother's bed, letting her bout of fear and anxiety be released.

No sooner than her tears began to fall that a person entered the room and sat at the end of the bed. Hermione didn't hear anyone enter but she noticed the change on the bed. She shot up quickly and let out a quiet scream, but only to be silenced when she looked into the concerned, gray eyes of Sirius.

"Si-- Sirius! I'm--I'm sorry that I'm in your brother's room! I thought no one would know, I didn't mean to come up here! I just needed to get away, I couldn't take it anymore…" she blubbered as more tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Shhh, Hermione, it's alright, you're more than welcome to go into any room in this house that hasn't been locked," he assured her while he wrapped her in his arms. Her body shook and shuddered as he held her, his hands rubbing her upper back and shoulders while he whispered words of comfort in her ear.

Hermione's arms were trapped against Sirius's chest, but she was able to push them up and around his shoulders, her head resting in the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply as her breathing began to even out, the scent of firewhisky, sandalwood, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on but still was uniquely Sirius, calming her down.

She slowly moved her head so she could face him, her eyes rimmed with red and her cheeks slick with tears.

"How can you be so strong?" she whispered, partly a question and partly a statement.

"I must come off as strong but inside I'm only human. But you, Hermione, shouldn't doubt your strength! Don't let fear overcome you, you'll only lose valuable years…" he assured her, a sorrow tone to his voice.

Her eyes, though very much fogged, looked up to meet his own. She saw so much pain in them yet there was also hope, confidence, and even admiration. Sirius wiped away a lingering tear off her cheek, his fingertips lightly brushing her skin. Hermione placed her hand on top of his, pressing it closer to her cheek.

Their eyes met again, symbolized only as an unspoken signal between the two. Catching that signal, Sirius moved closer to her and captured her lips in a gentle yet much longed for embrace.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

Sirius was the one to break the kiss, quickly shooting up from the bed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen…" he stuttered the very clichéd remarks, his hand wrapped up in his hair in embarrassment and frustration.

Hermione, however, was calm and collected. She stood up and walked in front of him, putting her hand on his cheek to get his attention. He briefly made eye contact then turned his head away muttering another string of apologetic comments.

"Let's try this again," Hermione said, her voice strong and assuring. Getting on her tip toes she closed the gap between the two, her body easing into his as if it was magic. She stifled another apology from Sirius, but that apology turned into anything but resistance, a moan having been released from deep within his throat.

_And all I can breathe is your life_

Sirius moved away from her mouth, bringing his own down her neck, his nose inhaling the scent of her skin. A mixture of honeysuckle and rose mingled with her arousal swept over him, intoxicating his system like no one before.

Sirius's lips met her neck, her hands gripping into his shoulder blades to keep from collapsing at the newly felt sensation. His mind was running a mile a minute, thoughts such as how morally wrong this was battled with others that rationalized the situation as a mutual want and need.

Pushing morality aside, he once again broke contact and picked her up only to put her back down on the bed, the original scene of temptation. He let her run her hands up his shirt and against his chest, the heat of his skin equal to that of her own.

Sitting up slightly Hermione took off his simple dark gray t-shirt, being rather sick of fabric barricading her contact with him.

Sirius, with his classic grin on his face, watched as Hermione followed the intricate patterns of his tattoos, letting her explore. Her hands shook slightly as she reached the band of his jeans, her insecurities showing brightly.

Sirius, instead of letting her attempt at unbuttoning his jeans, brought her back up to his level. He kissed her once more before allowing his own hands to travel under her shirt. He slowly unbuttoned each button of her blouse, sending shivers down her spine from the contact and the anticipation of what was surely to come.

He slid off her shirt and ran his hands down from her shoulders and down over her breasts, wanting so desperately for them to be released.

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

Sirius was just beginning to unclasp her bra when she heard a knock at the door. It was Harry, calling out for Hermione. The two broke apart and started to quickly redress themselves, Sirius hiding behind the door as Hermione opened it.

"Oh good, you are in here! Why _are _you here, anyway?" questioned Harry.

Hermione quickly buttoned up her blouse before she met Harry at the door. She tried to support herself with her body leaning against the edge of the door, while Sirius was running his hands over her body hidden from Harry, taking away from her stability.

"I just needed a breather, that's all. I'm fine, I'll be right down, I just need to gather a few things," she assured him, her right arm currently being kissed.

"Ron and I will be in the library, see you in a few minutes!" said Harry, bounding down the stairs.

Hermione desperately wanted to finish what was started, but it was impossible with Harry and Ron waiting for her. Maybe the intrusion happened for a reason, which was the only thing that stopped her from being with Sirius at that moment.

* * *

_**Another chapter down**, have I peaked your interest yet?! Haha. I'm playing around with the next chapter, it should be up later this week!_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!** *throws everyone candy*_


	3. I just don't want to miss you tonight

_**Hello again! **Here is the next chapter, all ready to be read (and reviewed?!?!)!_

_**WARNING: **Mature Content ahead ;)_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

It was well past midnight, and no sign of Hermione. Sirius, clad only in his black silk boxers, lay wide awake and very confused. He began replaying their heated scene that happened only a few hours before. The taste of her skin, the feel of her pulse against his lips on her neck, and the way she just melted against him made his mind and body accelerate beyond capacity. Yet there he was, all alone and left in the cold.

Hermione, being only one floor below him, was carefully listening to the steady breathing of Ginny Weasley. She wanted to make sure that her closest girl friend was fully asleep before making her exit only to join Sirius in his room to finish was what started.

Finding that this time was as good as ever, Hermione tip toed out of the room and carefully crept upstairs, avoiding the steps that she knew make creaking noises. She reached his door and took a deep breath before entering quietly, closing the door and muttering a silencing charm.

Sirius felt the room change, the temperature rapidly rising and the atmosphere cloudy yet electrified. He felt someone move onto the bed, legs swinging over either side of his torso. He moved his hands up her legs, the feel of her skin giving away Hermione's identity. His hands continued up her thighs and under her night dress, fully expecting a pair of panties creating a barrier between the two, but he was pleasantly proved wrong. Hermione gasped when his fingers reached the apex between her legs, her hips bucking at the new sensation. His fingers curled inside of her, putting pressure on the hidden spot that made her eyelids flutter and her body quiver. Reaching her climax, Hermione released a moan that couldn't sound any sweeter to Sirius's ears.

Hermione collapsed against his chest, her forehead against his. Her eyes were closed, still reeling in her newly discovered bliss.

"Open your eyes, love" said Sirius, which she complied. His hauntingly beautiful gray eyes looked deep in her brown ones, in which he felt he could see her thoughts. Never breaking contact, Sirius gently kissed her lips while slowly moving them both in a sitting position. Once vertical, Sirius pulled Hermione's satin chemise off over her head, leaving her naked body glowing in the moonlight.

The change in light allowed for Hermione to gaze down upon her lover; his dark, slightly wavy hair was framing his angular face, his tattooed chest that she had earlier traced with her soft fingertips looked as if they were moving while his muscles flexed, and his boxer covered pelvis left very little to the imagination, though that statement is an contradiction in itself in comparison to his manhood. Realizing how overdressed he was, Hermione swiftly pulled the rather intriguing underwear off his wanton body.

Her touch was too much for him, and he didn't even allow for more than a second to touch him before the need to take control prevailed. He flipped her on her back while at the same time muttering an incantation that would prevent the pain of Hermione losing her virginity. Having enough of the foreplay, Sirius pushed himself into her awaiting center, his sanity escaping him as pleasure took its place. They moved together at a fevered pace until both of them came together. Sirius moved out of his lover and gathered her up in his arms, her head instinctively resting against his shoulder as they fell asleep.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

Their little affair continued on throughout the summer and during holiday breaks, unbeknownst to the members of the Order and to Harry, Ron, and even Ginny. Almost every night Hermione would sneak out of her room to meet Sirius, their love making always silenced by a spell as to keep their love a secret to the world.

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

"We have to keep this between us, there's no way people will understand," said Sirius, a naked Hermione wrapped in his arms.

"But love has no boundaries, whether they be age or blood," replied Hermione, her fingers tracing little patterns on his arm.

"I agree, but no one else will…"

* * *

_**See, **there was a reason why this was M rated, haha. I hope this was up to your expectations, everyone!_

_**The next chapter** will be added most likely after this weekend, since it's Independence Day on Saturday for the USA. The next chapter will get us further propell the plot!_

_**So please, review** and let me know how things are going! The more reviews the quicker I'll update!_

* * *


	4. I just want you to know who I am

**_Here's the next chapter!_** _So I took some artistic liberty with the events in the DoM, but I tried to keep it along the same plot...so don't bite my head off if it isn't fully accurate!!_

* * *

Death eaters swarmed Harry, Hermione, Ron, and other members of Dumbledore's Army, unspoken prophecies being broken left and right in the Department of Mysteries.

"We've got to get out of here!" screamed Hermione as she, Harry, and Neville desperately ran to find and exit and to save their lives, fighting off Death Eaters every which way they went.

Ron, Luna, and Ginny were separated from them, battling in another room at the time when the other three made it to the Office in the DOM. Two other Death Eaters faced the three, Hermione putting a _silencio_ spell on one of them to prevent him from yelling. A jet of purple flew out of the silenced Death Eater's wand.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" screamed Luna at the silenced Death Eater. Without uttering a sound, the other Death Eater shot off a jet of purple light from the end of his wand, directly hitting Hermione.

"Sirius…" she breathed before everything went black.

_When everything's made to be broken_

Hermione woke up in an overly bright room where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were gathered around her. She squinted as she tried to get a look at her friends, trying to adjust to the light.

"Where am I?" asked Hermione, not noticing the medical bed she was laying on.

"St. Mungo's," replied Harry solemnly. Hermione took notice of Ginny's wrapped ankle and the cuts and bruises on all three of them.

"What all happened after I passed out?" asked Hermione, almost wishing she hadn't have asked it.

"He-who-must-not-be-named and several of his greasy followers got away," said Ron.

"Were there any other injuries to our side?" she asked, her heart racing. The three looked back and forth between each other, not knowing where to begin.

"Erm, yeah, mostly minor…" said Ginny before trailing off.

"Mostly? What else?"

No one spoke, but Hermione could tell it wasn't good news.

"Were there any…fatalities?" she asked just barely above a whisper. At this point Ginny started to cry, Harry pulling her closer as he fought to control his own tears.

"You guys?"

Still no response.

"TELL ME, DAMMIT!" she screamed.

"Sirius…" started Ron before his own cries took over.

"SIRIUS WHAT!?" her heart stopped, knowing instantly what had happened.

"Sirius was hit with the killing curse by Bellatrix, and he fell through the veil…" said Harry through his tears. Hermione's face blanched, the news causing her to faint.

_I just want you to know who I am_

Dumbledore performed a very touching and tear jerking wake ceremony for Sirius that was held at Hogwarts near the lake. Though there wasn't a body, there was an empty coffin in front of the podium to represent the fallen man once thought to have been a murderer.

People made their way up to the coffin to pay their respect, yet Hermione knew that it was just a poor stand-in. She sat at the end of the dock, a self written poem in her hand. She opened it up and began to read it aloud:

"I wish I was there  
To have shielded your pain  
To fight away the demons  
To take away the blame  
I want you to know  
That I would have fought  
To keep you alive  
For you not to get lost  
But most importantly  
I want to you believe  
That I will always love you  
This fact, I'll never deceive,"

* * *

_**Ooooh, the plot thickens! **I know it's short, but I didn't want to overwork this part._

_As always, **let me know what you think!!**_


	5. When everything feels like the movies

_**Hello my lovely reviewers! **I have not forgotten about you all, don't worry! Here is another update, and again I apologize that it is short but that's the way I write them (remember, I usually write one shots!)_

* * *

_And you can't fight the tears and ain't coming_

It had been a month since the battle at the Department of Mysteries, and Hermione had refused to see anyone. She had recovered from her physical injuries very well, yet her emotional and mental ones she believed have been damaged forever. She rarely left the confines of her room, she only went out to go to the bathroom and to eat and drink. Her floor was littered with dozens of letters delivered by owls, most of them unopened and all never responded to.

There was knock at her door.

"Hermione, can you come downstairs?" asked her mother.

"I don't feel like it, mum," she said, curling up in a ball on her bed.

"Please, it's very important," pleaded her mother. Hermione heard her mothers' footsteps get quieter and quieter as she made her way downstairs.

Making a deep sign, Hermione reluctantly went downs stairs, her favorite blanket wrapped around her now slimmer form. She made her way into the sitting room where her parents were, along with a short, plump woman with red hair.

"Mrs. Weasley…" she said before attempting to turn back around and run upstairs.

"Now listen here, Hermione, I've gone far out of my way to come here to talk to you. I even took a Muggle thing called a taxi cab to get here!" huffed Mrs. Weasley, quickly making her way next to Hermione to lure her to sit next to her. Hermione unwillingly sat down, avoiding eye contact.

"If it's not too much to ask, may I speak to your daughter in private?" asked Mrs. Weasley, Hermione's parents obliging readily with the hope that this woman would bring back their sweet little girl. When she knew that Mr. and Mrs. Granger had left out of earshot, Mrs. Weasley began.

"You loved him, didn't you?" she asked, Hermione knowing right away who she was referring to, yet she tried to act dumb.

_Or the moment the truth in your lies_

"I don't know what or who you're talking about," she snapped.

"Now you know exactly to whom and to what I'm referring to! I knew what was going on between you and Sirius," she stated, Hermione immediately paling. How was she to respond to that?!

"How did you know?" whispered Hermione after a very silent and awkward few minutes.

"I know love when I see it, even if it's just an innocent glance or brush of the arm,"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not to my knowledge, and if so they didn't have the backbone to come here themselves," Mrs. Weasley simply stated.

_When everything feels like the movies_

"This just doesn't feel real. It's like I've been sent to hell for some evil deed that I had never done!" said Hermione, her emotions coming into play.

"This hasn't done any good for you to lock yourself away from everyone else who loves you," Mrs. Weasley said, gently rubbing Hermione's forearm.

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

"I just want him back!" she cried with such forcefulness causing her whole body shook, her nails digging into her arms to the point where she broke through her skin.

"I know, dear, I know…" was all Mrs. Weasley could say to console her.

* * *

_**There you go**! I've always liked Mrs. Weasley, and I find that her character suited this story very well, don't you think? Very perceptive, as you can tell, but that comes with the territory with all the children of hers, haha._

_I should have the **next chapter** up by early to mid next week ^_^_

_Before I forget, I'd like to **especially thank** angelically-devilish and classicmovielover for sticking with my story from the very beginning, and also the rest of you reviewers who hopefully will stick to the end!_


	6. I don't want the world to see me

_**Happy Friday (or Saturday, lol)**! Sorry for the long delay in updating, this has been a long, busy, and stressful week. I really wish that I didn't have to delay this update, but as you all know life does get in the way. _

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, this will bring the story back into the present time after this!_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

It was three weeks after graduation. The war was now over and the Golden Trio, after being together for so long, was split up when Hermione left England to travel around the world. She had gone through the years after Sirius's death as best as she could, yet her heart never healed. She tried so hard to move on, even trying to start a relationship with Ron, but her heart couldn't be fooled. She just had to get away from it all; away from her past and to do some much needed soul searching.

The war had been another life altering experience for her. After seeing some of her fellow classmates, friends, and Order members die at the hands of dark magic, Hermione very much needed to step away from the magical world. With her passport in one hand and a single suitcase in the other, she left England to rediscover life.

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

She travelled to France first, touring art museums and experiencing _la vie bohème _by living modestly in various hostels. From there she moved on to America, living in New York in a rundown apartment and relearning to interact in the fast paced muggle world. Though both these locations had broadened her horizons and changed the way she looked at life, nothing could come close to the wakeup call she got in India.

India was a location that a British person is fairly well versed with, having been a major muggle British colony until the middle of the 20th century. She thought it would have been an easy transition from her previous life in England, but she was way off.

_When everything's made to be broken_

Everything seemed to have gone like any other tourist location, but that was until she stumbled upon a statue of the famous political figure Mahatma Gandhi. Being a man of simple needs, he strove to bring change to the country he loved and the world as a whole. Hermione had been sitting by a fountain when a glimmer of the bronze statue caught her eye. She walked up to statue of the elderly man and read the quote by him that was etched on a plaque

"Where there is love, there is life," she read out loud, her fingers moving over the words as if to promote a deeper understanding.

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Where there is love, there is…LIFE!" she exclaimed, as if the last piece of the puzzle came into place. Over the past seven years of passing through the crowds of a different city or country trying to forget her past, she had forgotten the fact that love knows no boundaries, whether they be age or even through death. She could never outlive her past, nor can one outlive each other's love.

Now it was Hermione's time to act upon what she now realized she knew all along.

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

_**What do ya think?**_ _I'm really curious about you reactions because this is a major plot mover._

_Again, **I really appreciate all your reviews**, that's what keep me going!_

* * *


	7. Vortex

_**Hello all, **I hope everything it going well! Here is another chapter, ready to be read (and reviewed!)!_

_**Remember**, it is now in present times, so no more flashbacks! Here we go, meeting Hermione back in the Department of Mysteries..._

_

* * *

She stood facing the gray curtains that were moving in rhythm to the slight sounds of moans and cries of torture, yet she could swear she could hear Sirius calling out to her; this she smiled at before she placed her right foot only millimeters from the entrance of the veil, leaving the letter behind. She took a deep breath before she made her move…_

Before she stepped through to the unknown that was the veil, Hermione briefly took her time recalling all that had brought her here: The Gandhi statue in India with the plaque with the quote 'where there is love, there is life' that helped her piece all her theories of the veil together, the very same words now tattooed on her left wrist for further inspiration; The use of Hogwart's library to further her research, thanks to the permission from Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall; The favor she asked of Mrs. Weasley, the only person that knew of Hermione's and Sirius's affair, to pluck a piece of Mr. Weasley's hair in order to use it in a polyjuice potion to sneak into the Ministry of Magic without being caught; The act of Ginny lending Hermione a tote bag and fancy clothing items without question, which were used to change into once making it to the Department of Mysteries.

The letter that she left on the ground noted all of those events and people, along with an explanation about what had happened between her and Sirius the summer before her 5th year, and to why she was sacrificing her life to possibly be able to bring him back. The letter, in itself, was basically her final words if she were to be taken victim to the veil and its mysterious powers.

After a final breath, Hermione reached her left hand through the veil, feeling a vortex of sorts pulling her into it. She let out a scream as her body was being pushed through what seemed to be time and space compressing. Her arm, still propelled outwards, stretched in an ungodly manner, yet her hand grasped something, something that felt humanlike. She gripped it tight as to not lose it, as herself and whatever she was holding started to spin out of control.

POP!

As if being shot out of a cannon, Hermione was launched out of the veil and back into the Department of Mysteries, her body sprawled onto the hard cement floor. She felt as if her whole body was broken, except for her hand which had kept a hold of the unknown object. She turned her head to see what it was that she had brought with her, but darkness came over her. Everything started to fade, yet before everything went black she heard one last thing:

"Open your eyes, love, open your eyes!"

* * *

_**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUN!** Yup a cliffhanger! And yes it was short, but that's just how I chose to write it. The story is almost over, but alas my writing will not end for other fan fics (most likely one-shots again)._


	8. Déjà Vu

_****_

HELLO!

Sorry for the delayed update, things have been really busy in my life, but you know how things go. Family, friends, and plenty of drama that ensued, LOL. So do you all forgive me?! 

* * *

When her eyes finally opened, she felt an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu. She was greeted by the same bright, fluorescent lights and the prevalent smell of disinfectant of St. Mungo's, just like after the battle at the Department of Mysteries seven years ago. Being clothed in the same gown as before, Hermione knew that something had gone wrong, that was the only explanation.

"Holy Merlin, she's awake!" said a rather enthusiastic Ginny, Harry quickly being pulled with her to the side of the medical bed.

"Oh no…" pathetically sighed Hermione, the same feelings of loss flooding her as before.

"I was expecting a 'hello' but I guess that's understandable considering the situation," said Harry, placing his hand over Hermione's cast covered one.

"I had something…I just know I did!" she said frantically as she eyed the same hand that had once held what she thought was Sirius's own hand.

"Hermione calm down, you've been through a lot these past 72 hours…"said Ginny soothingly.

"Wait, what, SEVENTY-TWO HOURS?!" she screeched.

"Well, yeah, they had to run tests on you after you came back from the veil," explained Harry.

"Plus you suffered some head trauma, so they put you in a coma to lessen the damage," added Ginny.

"But, Siri—" she started.

"You did a brave thing, you did," interrupted Mrs. Weasley who was, unbeknownst to Hermione until just then, standing at the foot of her bed.

"Did it work? Where is he?!!?" she questioned Mrs. Weasley, trying to read her expression. She couldn't help but notice a little hint of humor in her eyes, which Hermione followed to her other hand, which was being held by none other than…

"Sirius!" she whispered, just now realizing that he had been sitting there all along. He looked no older than the day he fell through the veil, his hair being the same length and color and his eyes sparkling with mischief and love like before.

"At least I hope that's who I am," Sirius said playfully. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his familiar baritone voice, bringing back memories that she never knew she would get to relive again.

"It worked!" she said, stating the obvious. Her beamed down at her before he leaned over to give her a kiss of the lips, lingering just enough so that Hermione would be reassured of what happened 72 hours ago. After their lips separated, she looked at everyone else in the room to gauge their reaction, yet all she saw was happiness in the eyes of her friends.

"Everything is fine, love, just fine…"

* * *

_**If only this happened in the real books**, Sirius coming back! I have to tell ya, I'm re-reading the 6th book and I get so sad when JKR mentions that Sirius was dead._

_**One more chapter to go**, the journey is almost over! Reviews are always appreciated and well loved! _

_**Happy August, btw!**_


	9. Epilogue

_**Hi everyone! **Here is the final installment of the story, I hope it was worth your while to read it from start to finish! _

_**WARNING**: smut ahead *wink wink*_

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

Hermione's eyes opened when she felt the light tickle of fingers move across her bare ribs, the weight of an arm securing her upon the bed. She arched her back against an equally naked Sirius who was fully awake in more ways than one.

"Good morning, Mr. Black," she said sleepily, twisting around so she could greet Sirius with a kiss.

"Good morning to you, Mrs. Black," he said playfully before rolling her on her back, his upper body pinning her down on the pillow top bed. He leaned down to further the kiss that she had started, entering her mouth hungrily. She whimpered against his mouth as she felt him move one of his hands from her shoulder down her breast and to her hip, putting just the right amount of pressure that sent jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

This was how almost every morning started for them ever since Hermione successfully retrieved Sirius from the confines of the veil. The only difference being was that they were staying in a hotel room in India for their honeymoon.

"Oh Sirius…" she was able to say after their heated kiss finally broke, grinding her hips upward to meet his arousal.

His hand that had once been on her hip now slid between her delicate folds, preparing her for his entrance. Though only being awake for less than 10 minutes, she was already wet and ready for him. He slipped two fingers in her and began pumping in and out, his thumb grazing her clit every few strokes. Within a few seconds he could already tell that she was building to her release. Instead of finishing the job, he withdrew from her, leaving her feeling empty, mad, and horny as hell.

"What did you do that for?!" she asked, her cheeks flushed with a mixture of arousal and anger.

"Gods I love it when you're mad, you look positively good enough to eat!" he said jokingly.

"You're such a poet…now fuck me!" she said. He chuckled at her blunt demand, but obliged none the less. He slowly inched his way into her core, taking his sweet time just to tease her more. He heard her moan with lust and groan with annoyance of his slow pace. Deciding to take the reins a little bit Hermione took her perfectly manicured nails and gripped Sirius's ass to move him forward. With a shark like grin on his face he thrust into her the rest of the way, causing her to cry out.

"Yes, oh please, Sirius, faster!" she moaned loudly, her hips moving up to increase the angle to penetration. Not one to disappoint, Sirius quickened the pace which he kept up with her request. One hand supported his body above hers while the other hand decided to do some exploring of its own. As Sirius felt her inner walls start to clench he guided his wandering hand down from her breast and to her sensitive bud, putting just enough pressure that sent her over the edge. With a ragged breath Hermione screamed his name, followed by Sirius's own release and shout.

After a few minutes of recovering from their love making, Hermione and Sirius put on their hotel robes and stepped out onto the balcony. The smell of jasmine blossoms laced the air as the couple looked down upon the scene below them. Their hotel was located just next to the fountain where Hermione discovered the statue of Gandhi that had changed Hermione's, and Sirius's, future forever. She couldn't think of a better place to have their honeymoon than here.

"I love you," said Hermione, leaning against him.

"And I love you, through life and death," replied Sirius, holding his wife ever closer to him, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

_**There you go, everyone! **I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it! I believe I said this earlier but I had been planning this story out for over a year, just trying to get the right plot and what not._

_**Thank you ALL**, I look forward to writing new stories for you all to review!_


End file.
